


One Moment

by WillOhTheWisp



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillOhTheWisp/pseuds/WillOhTheWisp
Summary: Just something short about Malia Surana and Zevran in the days before going to face the Archedemon.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Kudos: 9





	One Moment

Malia woke with a silent gasp, fear making her chest too tight to fully breath and it took her a painful amount of time to remember where she was.

Still, she ran through a check list all the same.

Where am I? Arl Eamons estate.  
  


  
How did I get here? She'd traveled with her companions to gather their forces.

Why? The Archedemon is making it's move, we leave from here to finally face down the threat one and for all.

Who's in bed with me? She rolled to face the body behind her and let the small smile cross her lips finally letting some of the fear lift.

_Zevran._

  
She let the memories of the night wash over her, their group had eaten with the Arl and she'd invited him to her room after, excited to finally have a bed for a change and not wanting to waste the opportunity.. Especially with what was to come in the following days.

They'd fallen asleep warm and sated but it seemed like she'd drifted away from his embrace while they slept once again. She edged herself forward, until she could feel his warmth again but the visions the Archedemon fed her still left her far too shaken, she needed to be closer. 

She felt like she needed to feel the life within him, like she was dependent on what he could give her. On how he reminded her that she was still herself even after everything that had happened over the past several months. 

That she was still alive. _He_ was still alive.

  
It _terrified_ her. So much so that she could barely lift her voice above a whisper.

  
"Zevran?"

  
He opened his eyes at the sound of his name.. He'd awoken with his Warden when she'd jerked awake.. But he'd reframed from reaching for her, not wanting to cross that space until she was ready...

Even as she tried to subdue her shaking and the effort of slowing down her breathing.. He itched to pull her to him immediately when she'd first woke but still, he waited with a baited breathe.

Nightmares were nothing new for her he learned, even before joining the Wardens and she'd always held herself away initially, to either slip closer to him when she was ready or to simply slip away from their tent for the remainder of the night..

He didn't want to act before knowing which of side of the coin this night would fall on.

Still, he wished to ease some of the tension from her and when his name finally came he cracked his eyes open to scan her face.

"Amore?"

A sigh of relief made its way to his ears as he moved to pull her closer and she slipped a leg over his hip pressed herself closer still before placing her hand over his heart.. It was a moment more before she relaxed against him and replaced her hand with her head.

When he heard the hushed words against him he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Even I cannot hear you when you speak like that"

She shifted again, somehow pressing even closer to his own.

"I need you"

He moved immediately at the admission, urging her to shift so that he could claim her lips even as his hand ran over the leg she'd moved over his hip.  
  
  
  


When he pressed into her she shuddered against him with a gasp, bringing her arms up to his neck in order to pull him to her to to recapture his mouth.  
  
  
  


He kept their pace slow, knowing even without her saying so, that what she'd asked of him wasn't about sex but simply contact. Whatever dream had roused her from her sleep had left her needing more than pleasure and he was beyond happy to give that to her.  
  
  
  


He couldn't help smiled as she tightened her leg around him and pressed their bodies closer together before bracing her arms near his shoulder blades and gasped when he rocked against her harder.  
  
  


  
She responded to it by pulling away from him to place soft kisses over his chest, trailing to his collarbone and then paused at his neck before placing a final kiss on his lips.  
  
  


  
"I love you"  
  
  


Her eyes widened at her own admission and he caught her before she could say anything else to roll them until she was pinned beneath him so quickly she hadn't even had a moment to be shocked before he was claiming her mouth again.  
  
  


If she had admitted her feelings to him before now, he would have balked at the emotion.. Possibly would have ran out right but now, especially before they'd confronted Taliesin.. Looking for anything more than the moment, it was something he couldn't really see himself doing.  
  
  


Now he was glad she'd managed to capture him so thoroughly, he couldn't even fathom the thought of leaving her, of not learning about her and having moments like these.. He'd been shocked at her acceptance when he pulled away from her after they'd killed Taliesin, even as he watched her from afar.. Her sadness at his actions had been carefully tucked away but he'd realized he'd allowed himself to get closer to her than he'd originally intended when he still saw it behind her easy smiles.. Wynne had had words with him a short time after and he'd been unable to continue keeping her at an arms length.. It had seemed she was willing to have him in anyway she could get, even if it meant he would leave her..  
  
  
  


That had been what had cemented his feelings it seemed, she would fight for him until he let her know her attention was unwanted and then she would step back... She would have let him go, even if she'd be left hurting. He didn't want to be the cause of her pain, not when he'd come to the realization that he didn't want to lose her.

"I am yours Amore, never doubt this"  
  


  
Whatever she'd been about to say he devoured, determined to not let her doubt his words and to show her.. He'd take them over so that she could hopefully sleep soundly through the rest of the night with him and then, possibly sleep a bit more into the morning as he reminded her once again when they woke up. He'd give her the earring again before they went to eat and tell her so that they could carry on to their battle with no regrets between them.

He only hoped that they would make it out the others side so that they could continue on with their lives side by side.


End file.
